The Religion
Written by Cynthia Hernandez, Amber Caldera Dawn , Nef Amata Simul, and Zack Buttling. This is heavily tied to Grim Ceifeiro's,. Nameless's, Syn's, Yami Kuroha Nero's, Anonymous's, and Unknown's backstory. In the Beginning In the beginning, there were two dimensions, a Lower World where demons and Specters with no order resided and a Higher World with a structured system of angelic and godly nobility. These existed in dimensions that did not know the bounds of space and time, untouched by these. Eventually, a new dimension was woven forced to abide to the laws of time, called Ora where time was factored in, allowing for infinite upon infinite of multiverses to exist and what is traditionally considered “physical life” to reside in. Of course a few millennia of emptiness was required to transpire in Ora before traditional “life” was established. It was around these era that another dimension became more prevalent, Axion. Higher World Gods Born of Gods and Beliefs There is a tier like structure to it all. It all started with Nyermis and Her Counterpart. From there, countless of gods came into existence in their respective realms, or whatever being is conjured for that realm. Like the Titans with the Greek mythos and etc. Then from there, with belief systems which can create new gods as well. If one from Ora believes in a certain god or other worldly thing, and they go there. Nyermis and Her Counterpart are the parent Gods, but since no one knows Them, They are like the protectors of their respective forces: Light and Darkness. Servants to the Gods, Angels The angels are servants to the gods. They are the warriors, heralds, guardians, messengers, etc. They are slightly less powerful than gods, but they only respond to their respective gods. Now, if one angel from a "child" god would face off against one from one of the "parent" gods, the child god would be out classed and matched. Axion Axion housed the Guardian of Time, Life and guardian of space, Death; they were a corrupted god cast from Higher World along with their sibling. Blank reapers previously dominated Axion. Blank Reapers Don't Reap Blank Reapers assisted in carrying out the duties of Death such as measuring out life times for all living creatures with a considerable amount of sentience using a system of “sin” to determine whether major actions in a living creature’s life brought them closer to death or not based on what fit according to the time-space continuum as reapers were able to coordinate entire timelines. Of course their system for measuring time took into consideration a more organic “past, present, and future” but time in general was a more malleable object to all these beings. Life, Death, and The Grim Reaper As Life and Death watched time go its course, collecting lives as well as giving them, Life rouse with jealousy. Death and any blank reaper could easily travel between the major dimensions using Omphalos, the crossroads of dimensions, but Life couldn’t as time could not exist there. Other dimensions placed a restriction on Life. When the reaping blanks and Death traveled through Omphalos, Life set up a trap and absorbed Death, becoming the new being of Life and Death. The reaping blanks however would not follow Life’s orders of laws and kept death flowing in Ora. A Death so Brutal That Death Themselves Turned Away Angered beyond belief, Life sought the aid of a mortal known as Azrael, giving this a deal of transcending this mortal body to serve Life and be free of death. However mean that Azrael would be forced to carry out the duties of death and no longer live a pure life. Taking the chance for immortality, Azrael shook Life’s hand and in an instant but for what seemed to be eternity, withstood a malefic transformation from flesh to dark matter and energy, a pain only described as death so extreme that the multiverse of Ora in its entirety could not compare, to such extreme limits that the Death part of Life had to turn away during the ordeal. Then finally everything stopped. All that remained of Azrael’s physical form was bleak remnants, something that could be easily translated to all of Ora and Omphalos, but never Axiom itself.. What would like like anyone’s end, but Life bent over these remnants of the once righteous mortal and said “Awaken,” and Azrael rose. To Die Means to Be Born As this stood, smoky shadows spun around the air like snakes that covered this body until they formed a black tattered robe. Then, Life held out a hand and more of these smoky shadows gathered and formed the Death Blade, a tall scythe that was black as night and a blade that formed a crescent moon that was half as long as the staff from which it extended. Life gently touched the blade to their hand and then pulled back as the black colored liquid dripped down from their hand. They looked to Azrael with their new grim appearance and said in a deeply dark but extremely tired voice, “Take this scythe and cut down those who time has run out,” and then Life disappeared. Life Meets Their End Azrael then began this duty and carried it out extremely well, bending time and space to be more efficient than any of the blank reapers who could only work from the side but not interact with mortal life itself; they were greatly and multi universally feared, gaining reputation as “The Grim Reaper”. As time went on, the Reaper decided this would follow Life through Omphalos, and take all the power that life controlled for this self. When Life came to Ora to give the Reaper more orders, they were attacked by Azrael. Life became very injured and tried to flee through Omphalos to Axiom but was caught by surprise on the other side of Omphalos when the Reaper appeared. The Reaper used this scythe to cut a hole between the universes and bypass the Omphalos, able to intercept Life before reaching Axiom where this could not enter. This then destroyed Life and absorbed their power. All Fifty The Grim Reaper However, these broken remnants of a form could not contain all the absorbed power of Life and Death, as this form completely shattered into fifty forms, ending this effectively. What The Grim Reaper was now is all fifty pieces of shade that were the remaining power of Life and Death spread throughout all of Ora and Omphalos. These The Grim Reaper could not keep time flowing, give life, or decide all the laws of death, instead just work with the blank reapers of Axiom, now able to fully exist there, to carry out the duties of Death, every law that was already established by the lords, amend corruption or inconsistency with their system. The Grim Reaper would all just be the main “face” of death to aid souls in their transcendence, now unlocking access to the Lower World and Higher World as The Grim Reaper would all physically work with the Lower and Higher beings to determine correct placement of souls. As The Grim Reaper controlled aspects of death such as death extension, overstay, or abridgment, it was essential to coordinate and share “Judgement” properties with other beings of equivalent power. Lower World An Abstract Notion, Is this Evil? While evil can exist in many forms, in any and in all dimensions, all multiverses within each, there exists a very pure definition of evil. Beings that possess other beings to properly manifest their qualities in a way that can be easily visualized. They wrap themselves around the purity of a particular abstract notion, emotion, or expression and a very specific one at that. They transcend space rather than time by spatially existing on more than one plane at once, both in their home dimension, Lower World that house these forces of energies (emotions, notions, or expressions such as pure “righteousness, evil, lust, etc”) then also the dimension where these notions manifest themselves in the form of different beings, Ora. While the true notions such as “evil”, “good”, “happy”, “sad” are impossibly to define by any means, they are more easily seen and defined when using a medium such any being in the dimension of Ora be the being mortal, immortal or other. In other words, one cannot understand what pure “happiness” is for example, but one can understand the expression of happiness that a being can exhibit. These pure concepts do not exist by themselves, but require the work of many of these beings to allow someone to understand what the concepts generally mean. What This Means The beings that were described above are known as demons. They are born of different forms of energy (emotions, notions, or expressions) and since just one of these can be defined an immense amount of ways (but still measurable), there is a corresponding demon tied to that specific form of energy. Although these notions (for example, good or evil) have long existed before the creation of Ora, demons find themselves drawn to illustrate themselves and their corresponding forces through physical representations in Ora and it is because of Ora that new forms of demons have grown and evolved to create a very unique culture. Tying It Together with Higher World Typically, demons come to life through possessing a host from Ora. Demons drive a vast variety of forces for beings in Ora but on an individual level. Beings from Higher world, such as gods are the ones that direct the general flow of these energies with an equally vast amount of gods in charge of specific forces (though jobs tend to overlap for gods). While gods and angels drive the forces that hold Ora together on a larger scale for the greater good/evil/neutrality of the entirety of the dimension, demons drives these forces on a more individual scale to have them easily presented and represented for the beings that inhabit the fragile dimension. Together, they maintain a sense of order for Ora. Neither One is Better than the Other A large spectrum of good, evil, and neutrality exists equally in Higher World as in Lower World. This means that angels are not "good" while demons are not "evil". They drive these forces equally through their own respective means to maintain order and balance in Ora. "Monsters" that can do significant harm exist on both Higher World and Lower World just as "Virtuous" beings that can do significant good can exist on both Higher World and Lower World. However, since they are equals in their own respects but different, it can lead to massive distaste, intimidation, and wars between the two sides who pin each other up as "the bad guy". Demons and Angels Gods hardly ever get down and dirty themselves, and they would especially not care to "lower" themselves to the levels of demons. So, they send their angels to do the fighting for them in which battles occur somewhat often between the two sides. Typically, however, they stay out of each other's ways with general hatred towards each other. Morality Instead of Gender To a demon, there is no concept of gender. Instead, there is a concept of morality as similar to a gender identification. Average demons stay very true to a certain morality, such as very good, very evil, or very neutral or any other place in between these moralities as long as it is defined and measurable. As a demon ages, their morality is fully defined and pure. When a demon becomes pure in this way, such as pure evil, pure good, or pure neutral (not excluding any other variants of morality, just examples), their life comes to end in which they "die" and become newborn demons again. Some demons are born with a particular morality theme that they will exhibit, others fully create their morality for themselves as they grow older, and others show that both of these are true, it all just depends on the demon (similar to how a person typically knows their gender from birth, or create it for themselves, or some other mix of the two or something completely different from the two). Newborn demons have no morality at first but typically tend to exhibit a theme (themes are based on what force or energy the demons were born from) which may play a factor in what their morality will be defined as later. Little Fuzzbwalls Newborn and young demons are very precious to the demon community and highly valued. There is a system in which the newborn demons are collected and placed into special homes that will care for the newborns until they are fully processed into the system and can be given to older and more defined demons as valued and esteemed pets. Newborn and young demons are so important in that they provide a form of stabilization for the older and defined demons. For example, if there is a truly defined "evil" demon, they would immensely benefit from a more softer, lighter young demon pet which could aid in stabilization of the evil demon and prevent that evil demon from getting way too out of hand very often. Although evil is respected in the community as much as good, demons find it important to not be too on one scale or the other all the time. However, since this is impossible due to their nature of becoming more definitely evil, good or neutral as they grow, it's very important to have a young demon who can help them with their aura calibration properties. A small, obedient young demon with an inclination towards a softer and more positive theme to them can be given to a strong, brute demon to help that demon understand more than just their morality. Meanwhile, a nastier, disobedient, and large young demon can be given to a righteous and good demon to help them stabilize and incorporate other aspects to their morality which is shown to extend the lives of demons so that they do not become definitely one morality sooner. This is because the young demon nestles themselves into the older demon and reminds them of other aspects to morality since the young demon's morality is undefined and the older demon is able to experience the spectrum of morality a bit more fully instead of going directly one way or the other as their aging would make them do. Being pets and bounded to the older demons plays no part in the younger demon's own morality which becomes more evident as they age, but typically experiences can shape their morality, especially so with experiences involving Ora, Higher World, or other dimensions that Lower World. Evil Eye Fear This Sometimes, some demons exist in a more interactive way. Evil Eye, for example, is acknowledged in countless cultures in countless universes and dimensions as an expression of a very specific being formed from a pure energy and a destructive being. This manifestation continues to be abstract, and is defined in different ways. People use small charms often to ward off the Evil Eye as small forms of ⟐ can exist anywhere at any time. But there are some times where this energy being is more defined. No Way Out Evil Eye was a very respected demon nearing the end of ⟐ life. ⟐ switched pets often in a desperate attempt to keep ⟐selves alive for as long as possible, ⟐ most recent pet being Yami. Fearing death was a taboo for demons, so ⟐ could not seek help in Lower World. Instead, ⟐ traveled through Ora, taking major risks since experiences in Ora caused aging to quicken. By chance, Evil Eye encountered a family in a small world called Remnant who was calling out to ⟐. ⟐ realized that this was accidental and that this family was calling out to pure forces to help, but Evil Eye could not pass up this opportunity as ⟐ saw a way to continue to live. The Ill-Fated Evil Eye saved the life of a child named Ceara and in exchange could decide her aura and corresponding semblance. As Evil Eye watched over Ceara, ⟐ patiently worked with her to mature her semblance as soon as possible which was that of soul exchange. However, in the exact right moment before this semblance was fully developed, Evil Eye would be able to do more than just possess the child's body, but actually fuse with the child to create a new entity, Ceara’drochshúil. But ⟐ plan was just starting. You Can't Fool Me Ceara’drochshúil took advantage of one of the fifty The Grim Reaper who took care of the deaths of children and switched souls using their combined abilities to but The Grim Reaper in this dying body and take the form of a reaper. But the form couldn't sustain itself instead regressing the Evil Eye into a more evil and definite form which the properties of Ora contained within a Grimm body. As a Grimm, Ceara’drochshúil allowed herself to be captured in a secret conspiracy Atlas experimental Site that soon became temporally and spatially displaced into the underneath of a combat school in that world, Beacon. Although her Grimm body was mutated now due to all of this, her essence remained the same. But time was running out for Ceara’drochshúil and she needed a way to be new again without having to die. As students from Beacon came in to venture through the ruined Site, Ceara’drochshúil took the opportunity to possess a student, Cole, that was the closest to its spatially locked location. Now possessing this student, she encountered Grim again who had aided her so immensely in getting this far. Grim had become human by now but was still very much so Grim. The pieces were finally falling into place. After a bit of time seducing Grim the human using Cole, she was able to share an intimate moment with Grim and through this (although very organic) form of reproduction, have herself born again. Ceara’drochshúil gave up half of her form in which the other half was becoming the child of her and Grim, Syn. Syn Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. BEWARE DON'T TRUST LIAR Category:Lore Category:Legends